don't play with the fate
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan takdir, apalagi jika urusannya menyangkut tentang masa depan." [louis weasley/alyssa longbottom post-relationship] [louis weasley/OC] [next generation] [for Aconitum Ferox]


**don't play with the fate {don't ever talk about future}  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. OOC. based on headcanon. typo(s). next generation.

Louis Weasley/OC [Alyssa Longbottom] post-relationship.

untuk kak Aconitum Ferox.

* * *

 _The future, like unwritten books and unborn children, you don't talk about it._

 _—_ Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau

* * *

"Murid-murid, sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi N.E.W.T.," suara Profesor Turner—pengajar di subjek Telaah Muggle—menggema di ruang kelas yang sunyi senyap. "Apakah kalian sudah siap?"

"Sudah siap, Miss," seluruh murid menjawab kompak. Profesor Turner tersenyum samar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kisi-kisi N.E.W.T. untuk subjek ini sudah saya berikan ke James Potter dan Victoria Nott selaku Ketua Murid, harap sesudah kelas ini berakhir bisa segera dibagikan ke murid-murid yang lain."

"Hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar," lanjut Profesor Turner, membuat kelas yang tadinya sehening kuburan menjadi seribut pasar minggu, "tapi saya akan memberi tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Diana, Victoria, Alyssa, mohon bantuannya untuk mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman kalian. Harus ada di meja saya paling lambat besok pagi."

Tiga siswi yang namanya disebutkan oleh Profesor Turner hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tugasnya sederhana. Buat rencana masa depan yang kalian pikirkan setelah kalian lulus dari Hogwarts. Tema bebas, minimal dua puluh kata. Semakin banyak, semakin bagus."

"Sekarang saya tinggal dulu. Harap dijaga keheningannya. Boleh berbisik-bisik, tapi jangan terlalu keras. Jika ada laporan dari pengajar lain yang merasa terganggu dengan kelas ini, saya tak segan akan memberi nilai Troll pada lembar ujian kalian semua."

Sepeninggal Profesor Turner, semua anak segera mengeluarkan botol tinta, pena bulu, dan perkamen—tak terkecuali Louis Weasley. Putra bungsu Bill Weasley itu hanya memandangi perkamennya tanpa ada niatan untuk menulis sedikitpun.

 _Nama: Louis William Weasley_

Ia hanya bisa menulis nama lengkapnya. Sejujurnya, ia belum bisa memutuskan akan menjadi apa dirinya setelah lulus dari Hogwarts nanti.

 _Sejujurnya, saya tak tahu akan menjadi apa setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Saya belum bisa memutuskan. Dad meminta saya mengikuti jejaknya menjadi pemunah kutukan di Gringotts. Mum meminta saya menjadi seorang pegawai kementerian. Banyak yang meminta saya menjadi staf pengajar di Hogwarts ini, bahkan banyak yang meminta saya menjadi seorang Arithmancer, Astronomer, atau Herbologist. James menyarankan saya untuk bergabung di tim Puddlemere United atau Tutshill Tornadoes. Saya belum tahu, Miss, sungguh._

Louis menatap hasil coretan abstraknya dengan perasaan tak terdefinisi. Kok kata-katanya seakan ia sedang curhat begitu sih?

 _Tapi saya sudah merencanakan masa depan yang indah bersama salah satu murid kesayangan anda, Alyssa Longbottom._

 _Membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, hidup jauh dari pusat keramaian di desa terpencil di Prancis [kalau bisa jauh dari Inggris, tempat saya tidak dikenal sebagai seorang Weasley dan dia adalah seorang Longbottom]. Memiliki tiga anak, dua anak kembar dan satu anak laki-laki._

 _Hanya itulah sekelumit gambaran masa depan yang ada di benak saya, Profesor._

 _Terdengar sangat indah dan gampang untuk dilakukan, tetapi nyatanya itu hanyalah sebuah angan yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan._

Louis menarik nafas sebelum menulis kalimat penutup di esainya tersebut.

 _Karena, Miss, anda tak bisa merencanakan masa depan. Semua sudah diatur oleh takdir, seperti kata Profesor Trelawney. Merencanakan masa depan bersama orang yang belum pasti akan menjadi pendamping hidup kita [walaupun anda sangat mencintainya] akan menimbulkan sakit hati berkepanjangan jika pada akhirnya tak akan terwujud. Seumpama anda sudah diterbangkan setinggi mungkin ke langit, kenyataan menghempaskan anda kembali ke bumi. Rasanya menyakitkan, Miss. Jadi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan takdir, apalagi jika urusannya menyangkut tentang masa depan._

Sambil mendesah panjang, Louis segera memasukkan kembali botol tinta dan pena bulunya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Saat pangeran kebanggaan Gryffindor itu mengoreksi kembali esainya, ia mengerutkan kening dan bertanya-tanya kenapa isinya bisa melenceng sejauh itu dari topik yang diberikan.

Tapi Louis benar-benar tak peduli. Toh juga Profesor Turner meminta siswa-siswinya membuat gambaran tentang masa depan dengan tema bebas. Tema **bebas**. Terserahnya mau membuat seperti apa. Yang penting ia sudah membuat.

Setelah mengumpulkannya dengan tergesa pada Alyssa Longbottom—tanpa membuat kontak mata sama sekali—, Louis segera mengambil tasnya dan menghambur keluar kelas.

Meninggalkan Alyssa terpaku dengan mata coklat yang basah saat membaca keseluruhan esai yang ia buat dengan segenap hati.

* * *

 _Alyssa Beatrice L._

 _27 • 4 • 2021_

 _Membangun bahtera rumah tangga bersama Louis Weasley di desa terpencil di Prancis dengan tiga anak kami, apakah itu adalah suatu keinginan yang tak mungkin diwujudkan?_

* * *

Dan saat Louis dan Alyssa menerima esai mereka kembali, terukir kata _Outstanding_ kecil di pojok kanan atas perkamen yang sudah menguning.

 _Kalian bisa mengubah takdir dan memperbaiki semua yang telah rusak—jika kalian mau dan berusaha._

Kalimat tambahan dari Profesor Turner tertulis rapi tepat di bagian akhir.

* * *

 **didedikasikan untuk Kak Kukuh. ayo penuhi arsip nextgen Indonesia bareng-bareng! [apalagi yang ada chara OC-nya ya ;)]  
**

 **a/n: terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca sampai bawah. maaf kalau feel tidak terasa dan terdapat kesalahan pengejaan dimana-mana. [dreamcast untuk louis weasley adalah william moseley dan untuk alyssa longbottom adalah anna popplewell]**


End file.
